Le piège de Morgarath
by Liske
Summary: Le royaume d'Araluen est un pays d'Europe et les rôdeurs, les gardiens de ce pays. Le seigneur Morgarath tente de prendre le pouvoir et fait accuser les rôdeurs de vouloir renverser le roi. Mais les gardiens sont ce qu'ils sont. Meilleurs que les plus forts des voleurs, ils rétabliront l'ordre dans le royaume.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début des problèmes :

-Où se situe le royaume d'Araluen ? Demanda le professeur d'histoire

Une jeune femme blonde, grande et élancée leva la main. Elle s'appelle Alyss Mainwaring. Très intelligente, elle travaille déjà à mi-temps au service de diplomatie du pays. Elle répondit à la question quand le professeur l'interrogea :

-Le royaume d'Araluen se situe en Europe, près de la Grande Bretagne.

-Très bien, et pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi le royaume d'Araluen est l'un des pays les plus puissants au monde, formula l'enseignante

-C'est en grande partie grâce aux rôdeurs, continua Alyss

-Excellent mademoiselle, Horace, pouvez-vous améliorer la réponse de votre camarade ?

-Oui madame. Les rôdeurs sont un groupe armée au service du pays depuis on le pense sa création. Il protège le pays des invasions, dirigent les armées et font tout pour sauvegarder la nation, expliqua le jeune homme

-Et vous dans le fond, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi les rôdeurs qui existent depuis si longtemps sont toujours aussi mystérieux ?

La dernière personne qui venait de parler était l'inspecteur. Le garçon interrogé s'appelle Will Treaty. Le jeune homme semblait dormir et ne pas écouter le cours. Cependant, il répondit sans mal à la question :

-Plusieurs facteurs font que les rôdeurs étaient et demeurent mystérieux. Premièrement, leurs identités restent secrètes pour la plupart d'entre eux. Seules quelques faces visibles sont connues dans le monde entier. Deuxièmement, les rôdeurs sont une organisation indépendante, bien que sous les ordres du roi. Sa majesté n'est informée des missions des rôdeurs que lorsque cela est vraiment nécessaire. De plus, tous les documents retrouvés sont codés dans une langue étrange, le rodera. Troisièmement, les rôdeurs sont intègrent. Ils ne trahiront jamais leurs pays en dévoilant ses secrets et encore moins les secrets des rôdeurs. La torture n'en a jamais fait parler un. Dernièrement, les rôdeurs sont des personnes surentraînées. Ils sont capables de se battre à mains nues contre plusieurs personnes à la fois, ils connaissent divers types d'armes martiaux. Ce sont des tireurs d'élites.

Cette réponse construite et complète enleva l'air arrogant du visage de l'inspecteur. C'était la première fois qu'un élève répondait aussi bien à cette question, surtout lorsqu'il était en train de dormir. Il n'interrompit plus le cours et observa le jeune homme jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. L'inspecteur détestait se sentir inférieur et c'était bien ce sentiment qui lui tordait les tripes. En regardant le garçon, il remarqua que ce dernier se balançait légèrement sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés. Il s'était mis d'une telle façon que l'on discernait à peine les contours de son visage. Ses habits étaient banals, permettant de se fondre facilement dans la foule. Pendant la demi-heure restante, il semblait dormir et ne prenait aucune note. Pourtant, quand la sonnerie retentit, lui qui était si fixe, il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il avait été interrogé, sembla reprendre vie. Il prit son sac et s'approcha avec une démarche féline de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et se figea quand le jeune homme lui murmura d'une voix grave au creux de l'oreille :

-Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me fixe. Oubliez-moi ou vous le regretterez.

A peine le son mourut qu'il sortit de la salle, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards. L'inspecteur comprit alors que personne ne l'avait vu ni entendu se déplacer. L'homme se dit alors, un éclair de génie le traversant, qu'il fallait mieux qu'il oublie cette journée. Il mettrait un bon rapport au professeur et cela suffira. Il se dit aussi que la seconde heure avec cette même classe serait très longue et très ennuyeuse. Il ne se doutait pas que tout l'inverse allait se produire.

La cour se remplissait peu à peu. Dans un coin, un peu caché, un jeune homme envoyait frénétiquement des messages. Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque deux filles et deux garçons le rejoignirent. Le grand gaillard éclata de rire en disant :

-Will, je croyais que tu étais modeste !

-Horace, Will n'a fait que répondre à la question, normalement personne ne devrait être au courant, la rabroua une jeune et jolie jeune femme un peu rondelette

-Jenny, je rigole ! Ça vous dit cet après-midi qu'on aille se boire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps, s'exclama Jenny

-Je pense venir aussi mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Dame Pauline à 19h, s'exprima Alyss

-Je ne sais pas trop, nous avons quand même beaucoup de devoirs… Murmura un jeune homme à lunettes, à l'aspect chétif

-Aller George, tu as déjà fait tous tes devoirs ! Et comme le dit Jenny, ça fait longtemps ! S'écria Horace

-Voyons Horace, pas besoin de crier. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur George pour tes devoirs, ainsi tu n'aurais pas à les faire au dernier moment, le coupa Alyss

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alyss. Dit, tu pars vers 18h environ? Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors je partirais en même temps que toi, promit George

-Nous voilà tous d'accord ! Et toi Will, tu viens ? Je sais que tu ne prévois jamais rien, mais tu penses venir ? Will ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dénommé Will. Il s'était adossé au mur et ne semblait pas conscient qu'on lui parlait. Ce qui était très rare et souvent synonyme d'une catastrophe imminente pour le pays. Car oui, Will était un rôdeur, ou un apprenti rôdeur comme il le disait, il n'avait pas terminé ses 10 ans de formation obligatoire. Comme il était apprenti depuis maintenant neuf ans et surtout l'apprenti du meilleur rôdeur depuis très longtemps, il était mis au courant de la plupart des problèmes. Halt et Will faisaient un combo assez impressionnant et trouvaient toujours une solution aux problèmes.

Les amis de l'apprenti rôdeur attendirent encore quelques instants dans un grand silence. Ils se lançaient des regards de plus en plus inquiets. Finalement, Will releva la tête de son écran et leur dit :

-Désolé, mais là on a un gros problème. Je dois rentrer. N'essayez pas de me contacter et si on vient vous posez des questions, répondez-y franchement.

Le jeune homme les salua d'un signe de tête et mis son oreillette. Il passa ensuite par-dessus la grille. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle le groupe se rejoignait ici. Will pouvait facilement partir si un message urgent lui parvenait. Moins d'une minute après, les adolescents entendirent le moteur d'une moto ronfler. Le groupe, inquiet, recommença néanmoins une discussion. Ils avaient l'habitude des départs précipités de Will et ils pensaient que, comme toutes les autres fois, que personne ne serait jamais au courant de cette histoire. Le groupe ne se doutait pas que moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Araluen allait connaître l'une de ses plus grosses crises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : De mal en pis :

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves retournèrent en classe. Le professeur d'histoire fit de nouveau l'appel et remarqua alors la disparition de Will. Elle lança un regard à ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne savaient pas. Le professeur le marqua donc absent et le cours commença, comme si cela était tout à fait normal. L'inspecteur observa la place vide, se demandant pourquoi un jeune garçon partait en pleine journée et surtout, pourquoi personne ne s'en souciait. Ce lycée était pourtant l'un des meilleurs de tout Araluen et donc du monde. Il eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard.

Le porte s'ouvrit à volée et une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents entrèrent en pointant leurs fusils sur les élèves. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole :

-Rôdeur Will, sortez du groupe avec les mains sur la tête. Au nom du roi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et le soldat répéta son commandement. Horace leva alors les mains et dit :

-Will a reçu des dizaines de messages il y a une dizaine de minutes. Il est déjà partit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le soldat

-Je suis Horace Altman, membres des gardes du corps de la princesse Cassandra et homme de lien entre la garde et les rôdeurs.

-Will est partit à la récréation sans rien nous dire. Nous ne savons pas où il est allé. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous donner le numéro de Dame Pauline, elle saura surement contacter le rôdeur Halt qui vous fera parvenir si possible Will jusqu'à votre bureau.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous pour connaître tant de personnes ? Demanda à nouveau le soldat

-Je m'appelle Alyss Mainwaring. Je travaille à mi-temps au service de diplomatie sous les ordres de Dame Pauline.

-Nous vérifierons tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de l'appeler. Tous les rôdeurs sont en état d'arrestation et le rôdeur Halt a disparu depuis un moment déjà. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être ?

-Pour ma part, pas la moindre. J'ai beau connaître Will depuis très longtemps, je ne sais même pas sa date de naissance ni son vrai nom. Alors, leur lieu de rassemblement, répondit Horace

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Les soldats prirent la liste de classe et sortirent de la salle. Le brouhaha qui suivit ne se calma pas avec l'arrivée du directeur. Ce dernier décida donc de renvoyer les élèves de cette classe chez eux.

Le petit groupe d'amis alla s'assoir à la terrasse d'un café non loin de l'école et regardèrent l'écran géant à l'opposé du carrefour. Il avait été installé pour les J.O. l'année auparavant et servait maintenant comme télévision d'information. Toute la journée était diffusée les nouvelles du monde entier et régulièrement les portraits des personnes recherchées. Sur l'écran était diffusé en boucle les quelques photos qu'ils avaient sur les rôdeurs. Sur la cinquantaine, seulement 12 étaient affichés. Pourtant, parmi les douze, seulement trois étaient nette. Celle de Will, bien que datant un peu, était visible. Ensuite, une journaliste interrogea une face visible de l'armée. Le son n'était pas diffusé mais l'interview était sous-titrée :

-Monsieur, pourquoi les rôdeurs sont-ils tous en état d'arrestation ?

-Nous avons découvert que les rôdeurs cachaient des informations très importantes et…

-Pourtant, tout le monde sait que les rôdeurs sont mystérieux. Notre histoire nous a donné de nombreux exemples

-C'est vrai. Mais il y a peu, l'un d'entre eux à essayer d'assassiner le roi. Comme vous le savez surement, lors des discours ou réunions officiels, un rôdeur est toujours présent. Et comme je l'ai précisé précédemment, il a tiré sur le roi, mais heureusement, il a raté son cœur. Nous avons dû l'abattre pour l'arrêter. Et quand les soldats sont arrivés à leur quartier général sous le palais, l'entrée leurs étaient interdite. Ils ont donc dû passer par la force et une trentaine des hommes sont morts, à cause de pièges et près de cinquante autres sont dans un état grave. Je sais qu'ils ont presque tous été blessés. Quand ils sont entrés dans le QG, il était totalement vide et l'on voyait bien qu'ils venaient de partir. Une pizza encore chaude reposait sur une table basse. Par contre, tous leurs dossiers étaient partis en fumé et leurs ordinateurs étaient en mille morceaux. Et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de beaucoup explorer leur QG que les rôdeurs ont fait exploser certaines pièces trop sensibles et les souterrains. Le bâtiment à faillit s'effondrer. Pour le moment, nous ne faisons que spéculer, mais nous pensons que tous les rôdeurs étaient au courant de l'attentat. Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves, ils seront tout de même considérés comme des criminels très dangereux…

-Mais il est complètement idiot ma parole ! S'exclama Jenny

-Calme-toi, nous savons tous que les rôdeurs ne sont pas à l'origine de cette attaque. L'homme ne pouvait pas être l'un d'entre eux, sinon le roi serait mort. Ce sont les meilleurs tireurs du monde, lui dit doucement Alyss

-Mais vous devez reconnaître que leur comportement est très étrange. S'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, pourquoi avoir causé la mort de tant de soldat ? Demanda George

-Will m'a dit un jour que les archives des rôdeurs pourraient détruire le pays, faire éclater des guerres et bien pire encore. Il m'a aussi dit que le QG était protégé au cas où une attaque terroriste arriverait. A mon avis, les soldats n'ont même pas dû essayer de les faire sortir en douceur et les rôdeurs ont réagi comme ils l'ont toujours fait, violemment. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit leur véritable QG. Tout au plus un lieu de rassemblement connu pour qu'on ne leurs posent pas trop de questions… Expliqua alors Horace

Plus personne dans le groupe ne prit la parole. Ils réfléchissaient tous à ce qui avait dû véritablement se produire. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et comme la plupart des habitants d'Araluen ce soir-là, ils regardèrent les informations. Même si quelques personnes disaient que les rôdeurs étaient des criminels, il y en avait très peu. En effet, les rôdeurs étaient très appréciés et nombreux étaient ceux qui les aideraient. Et puis, la diffusion de la vidéo y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Déjà, sur les réseaux sociaux, de nombreux groupes de soutien se formaient, des boutiques mettaient à disposition des vivres et des lieux de résidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La capture :

Quand la cloche sonna, Will se leva silencieusement et se rapprocha de l'inspecteur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, avec sa voix de rôdeur qui ne souffre d'aucune rébellion :

-Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me fixe. Oubliez-moi ou vous le regretterez.

Il se redressa et partit rapidement. Depuis presqu'une demi-heure, il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des messages. Will savait que ça devait être très important, mais avec le regard de l'homme fixé sur lui, il n'osait pas le sortir. Il essayait de passer pour un élève normal, dans la mesure du possible. En restant sur ses gardes, mais d'une manière mécanique, il se dirigea vers un coin de la cour. Il mit son téléphone en mode conversation groupé pour rôdeurs et tous les messages qu'il avait reçu se mirent dans l'ordre de la conversation. Comme ça, il comprendrait plus facilement.

« Gilan : Will, il y a eu un problème lors de la réunion. Léo ne s'y est pas présenté »

« Gilan : L'intrus a tiré sur le roi, on va essayer de régler ça »

« Halt : Fait attention à toi, je viens de retrouver Léo. Il a été torturé mais n'a rien dit. Il ne sait pas qui lui a fait ça. Reste sur tes gardes et rentre au QG sécurisé dès que possible »

« Gilan : Surtout, enfuit toi si tu vois des soldats, ils viennent d'exécuter celui qui se faisait passer pour un rôdeur »

« Lucas : Le général Morgarath vient de poser un mandat d'arrêt contre tous les rôdeurs. Ils diffusent ta photo sur toutes les chaînes, rentre dès que possible »

« Gilan : Dégage du lycée ! J'étais en route pour venir te chercher quand ils ont commencé à me poursuivre. Rend toi le plus vite possible au QGS »

« Halt : Will, ou es-tu ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! »

« Crowley : A tous les rôdeurs, les soldats viennent d'attaquer le QG sous le palais. Rendez-vous aux QGS le plus rapidement possible, mais ne vous faites surtout pas suivre »

« Gilan : Ce sera mon dernier message et si tu ne réponds pas, je considèrerais que tu t'es fait capturer, alors prévient moi ! »

« Halt : Will bon sang ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Will (à tous) : Je suis OK désolé problèmes je pars immédiatement j'ai mon oreillette »

Will releva un regard paniqué. Il vit ses amis devant lui et essaya de se composer un masque. Il était presque sûr d'avoir un drôle d'air. Il leur dit alors avant de mettre son oreillette et de partir :

-Désolé, mais là on a un gros problème. Je dois rentrer. N'essayer pas de me contacter et si on vient vous posez des questions, répondez-y franchement.

Will, après un dernier signe de tête, prit appui sur la grille et passa par-dessus. Il courut jusqu'à un parking non loin et partit sur la moto placé là. Les rôdeurs avaient posé des moyens de locomotion un peu partout dans la ville au cas où ils auraient besoin de dégager rapidement. Il vaut mieux avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Will mit le casque qui se trouvait dans le porte bagage et partit le plus rapidement possible. Il remercia encore une fois le directeur de ne pas avoir mis d'uniforme et prit la direction du périphérique. Il faillit avoir un accident quand des dizaines de voix crièrent dans son oreille. Après avoir fait un doigt au taxi, il repartit encore plus vite et écouta les cris dans son oreille :

-Will, espèce d'idiot, tu es toujours sur ton téléphone et là il a fallu que tu ne répondes pas ! Cria Gilan

-Désolé, mais il y avait un inspecteur qui n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Impossible de sortir mon téléphone. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Tout le monde est là ?

-Oui, tu es le dernier, comme toujours, la voix était grave et l'on entendait l'énervement de la personne

-Désolé Halt, vraiment. Je n'ai pas tout compris, il s'est passé quoi ?

-A tous, brancher vos oreillettes, réunion, dit alors Crowley qui semblait s'adresser à ceux présent dans la même pièce que lui

Dans la minute qui suivit, tous les rôdeurs s'identifièrent, même Léo qui devait pourtant être mal en point. Crowley attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à expliquer :

-Un groupe d'hommes armés a attaqué Léo. L'un d'entre eux c'est fait passer pour lui et à essayer de tuer le roi. On soupçonne un coup monté de Morgarath. Nous sommes aujourd'hui recherchés dans tout le pays, mais rare sont ceux qui veulent vraiment nous attraper…

Will arrêta d'écouter lorsqu'il entendit la sirène de la police. Il se retourna une infime seconde et vit quatre voitures et huit motos le poursuivre. Il jura joliment, ce que coupa net le discours de Crowley. Will leur expliqua alors :

-J'ai les flics aux fesses. Je ne rentre pas. Et *****, ils ont coupé la route devant ! Je vais me faire choper je vous laisse.

Will coupa la communication et changea brusquement de direction. Il créa un carambolage en passant perpendiculairement au sens de circulation. Il envoya les gaz et sauta avec sa moto dans la rivière Gliseac. Il propulsa sa moto loin de lui avant d'entrer dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière trois mètres plus bas. Il enleva rapidement son casque et nagea avec force vers l'une des deux rives. En chemin, il cassa en plusieurs morceaux son oreillette et décomposa son téléphone pour ne pas donner trop d'information s'il était attrapé.

Will monta sur la rive et vit plusieurs camions remplis de soldats venir dans sa direction. Il jeta alors dans le fleuve son pull, ses pistolets et ses munitions. De toute façon, après un tel plongeon ils étaient devenus inutilisable. Will couru donc dans la première rue devant lui. Derrière lui, les soldats le pourchassaient. Le jeune homme arriva alors à une place et jura à nouveau. Il était tombé dans un piège. Will voulu faire demi-tour, mais les canons pointés dans sa direction lui firent comprendre que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il s'arrêta donc en plein milieu de la place et se posa nonchalamment sur un banc, en étonnant ainsi plus d'un. Un homme cria alors dans un haut-parleur et Will reconnu sans mal la voix de Morgarath :

-Rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve ! Lancez-nous votre couteau et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

-Je veux bien vous lancer mon couteau, mais après ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous mourez !

Certains soldats eurent un rire nerveux. Normalement, les hommes qui étaient encerclés ne faisait pas de l'humour, ils étaient généralement paniqués, ou totalement fou. Mais ce jeune homme bien trempé était un rôdeur. S'il le voulait, il pourrait tuer un petit paquet de soldat avant de mourir. Et puis, généralement, lorsqu'on est sûr de soi, c'est qu'on sait qu'on va être aidé. Et la seule aide disponible proviendrait des rôdeurs. Beaucoup avaient peur de leurs représailles. Tout le monde savait que la vengeance des rôdeurs était terrible quand on s'en prenait à l'un des leurs.

Beaucoup reculèrent quand le jeune homme fit glisser sa dague sur le sol et s'allongea par terre, les mains posées sur sa nuque. Personne n'avait prévu une capture si facile. Simplement, personne n'avait vu, à part le rôdeur, qu'un homme filmait derrière sa fenêtre. Se battre aurait été la preuve de sa culpabilité, se rendre prouvait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Un groupe de soldat s'approcha prudemment de Will et lui mirent des chaînes. De véritables chaînes. Le jeune homme se releva alors à l'aide des gardes et ils lui passèrent un collier autour du cou et autour des chevilles. Bien que vacillant, les soldats l'entrainèrent jusqu'à un camion de prisonnier et Will fut attaché bras jambes écartés en plein milieu. Des hommes armés montèrent dans le camion.

Personne ne le vit à part le rôdeur, mais le caméraman filma la gifle que mit le seigneur Morgarath au prisonnier. Et personne ne comprit à part le caméraman le sourire du prisonnier. L'homme de la fenêtre se précipita alors vers on ordinateur et posta la vidéo sur internet. Rapidement, elle fit le tour du pays.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Will :

Le soir même aux informations, la vidéo fut diffusée. Elle fit un tollé et de nombreux groupes de soutien se créèrent pour aider les rôdeurs. Les journalistes essayèrent en vain de contacter le seigneur Morgarath. Beaucoup supposèrent qu'il était en train de torturer le jeune rôdeur capturé.

Mais revenons quelques heures auparavant. La raison de la gifle. Le jeune homme se fit entraîner par les soldats vers le camion prisonnier. Là, ils l'installèrent bras jambes écartés. Le seigneur Morgarath s'approcha alors du jeune homme, mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, il fut pris de vitesse :

-Tiens, un revenant ! Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez venir me rencontrer, même enchaîné !

-Sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de tes petits copains. Je vais rétablir l'ordre à Araluen et pour cela je vais commencer par vous détruire

-Franchement, vous jouez au méchant là. Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner contre nous. Et tant que notre souvenir existera, nous existerons. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau, pour nous aider

-C'est beau de rêver, mais ça ne te sauvera pas ! Je t'ai personnellement réservé une place dans la prison de Norgate, parmi les détenus dangereux emprisonnés par les rôdeurs. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire

-J'ai peur ! Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Les prisonniers savent que s'ils s'en prennent à moi, ils mourront. Toi, tu es déjà dans notre collimateur…

-Tu me tutoie maintenant ? Je croyais que tu avais reçu une meilleure éducation. J'ai dû me tromper. Mais vous n'avez rien sur moi

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu voudrais parier ta vie dessus ? Nous sommes les rôdeurs. Nous savons tous. Nous avons déjà les preuves pour…

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme reçu sa baffe. Le seigneur Morgarath partit lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Will. Il avait l'intuition que ce qu'il venait de faire était une très mauvaise idée. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Morgarath fit un signe aux soldats de fermer les portes du camion. Il monta dans une voiture de fonction et suivit le fourgon qui partît en direction de la base militaire d'Araluen. Près d'une heure plus tard, les soldats arrivèrent et emmenèrent leur prisonnier dans une cellule spéciale. De nouveau, Will se fit attacher les bras et jambes écartés. Cinq soldats le surveillaient et cinq autres se trouvaient devant la porte. Toutes les heures, le groupe de soldats qui le surveillait changeait. Will nota toutes ses informations et plus encore. Il avait calculé que la pièce faisait du 5 mètres par 7. Le plafond se trouve à 3 mètres de hauteur. L'épaisseur des murs est d'au moins 1 mètre. La salle se trouve au centre de la base et quatre postes de gardes se trouvent au bout des couloirs. La salle se trouve au troisième sous-sol. Will avait aussi deviné le nombre d'armes que portaient chaque soldat et aussi le nombre moyen de munitions. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. En effet, depuis qu'il avait été attaché, il n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle. Cette immobilité avait mît mal à l'aise plus d'un soldat.

Finalement, en fin de journée, Morgarath entra dans la cellule du prisonnier. Il était furieux. Il donna un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre du garçon qui se plia en deux. Le seigneur lui attrapa les cheveux et lui releva la tête, avant de lui cracher au visage :

-Tu savais ! Tu le savais ! Je vais te butter lentement, mais avant, tu vas me dire où se trouve tous les autres...

Il fut coupé dans son élan quand le prisonnier explosa de rire. À grande peine, il se calma et dit d'une voix où des traces d'amusement étaient encore visibles :

-Bien sûr que je le savais ! Vous auriez pu faire attention quand même ! Mais sache que si tu me tues, tu subiras la vengeance des rôdeurs.

-Je te ferais parler et tu perdras bien vite cet air condescendant, murmura Morgarath entre ses dents

-Franchement, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je ne parlerai pas. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais j'ai beaucoup plus peur des rôdeurs que de toi. Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je vais être transféré dans une autre section qui n'est pas sous tes ordres.

L'homme siffla d'énervement et s'éloigne du prisonnier avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Il fit signe aux soldats de le détacher et partit. Les soldats hésitèrent, jusqu'à ce que le rôdeur leur dise :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais rien. Cela ne pourrait que me porter préjudice. Aussi, ne craignez pas la vengeance des rôdeurs. Nous savons qu'il vous faut obéir. Je vous jure sur ma feuille de chêne que tout se passera bien.

Alors, les soldats le détachèrent et l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Là, attendait un autre camion. D'autres soldats le firent monter et l'attachèrent à nouveau. Will retient un soupir. C'était juste pour la parade. Il avait reconnu, malgré les masques, certains hommes du baron Arald. Le camion démarra et bien qu'il ne vit pas la route, grâce à la vitesse approximative du véhicule et les tournants pris, il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les salles de gardes.

Lorsque les soldats le firent sortirent du camion, les flashs fusèrent. Des centaines de journalistes se pressaient derrière les barrières pour l'apercevoir. De nombreuses questions étaient posées comme par exemple :

-Qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Est-il prudent d'emmener un potentiel criminel dans une zone d'habitation ?

-Ne craignez-vous pas les représailles des rôdeurs ?

-Jeune homme, est-ce vraiment l'un des votre qui a tenté d'assassiner le roi ?

Beaucoup d'autres questions du même genre. Will, qui avait baissé la tête à la vue des caméras, eu une idée. Une drôle d'idée même, du genre à faire grincer les dents à Halt. Il entendait déjà sa voix lui dire : Bon sang, tu es complètement fou ! Il te manque vraiment une case !

Will sourit et d'un mouvement de poignet, arracha ses chaînes des mains des soldats. Ces derniers tombèrent à terre. D'autres tentèrent de le rattraper, mais le jeune rôdeur anticipa leurs mouvements et les esquiva. Il s'approcha alors des caméras et leur dit rapidement, avant que les soldats ne lui sautent à nouveau dessus :

-Je suis l'apprenti rôdeur Will Treaty. Nous ne sommes pas à l'origine de la tentative d'assassinat contre sa majesté. Nous sommes en ce moment même en train de réunir des preuves pour arrêter les commanditaires. Nous...

Déjà, les soldats étaient sur lui. Le jeune garçon, bien que féroce, se débattit, mais les hommes étaient plus fort. Finalement, l'un d'eux réussi à lui planter une seringue dans le cou et Will s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard. Les soldats l'emmenèrent malgré les cris des journalistes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le début de l'évasion :

Lorsque Will se réveilla, il avait un mal de tête qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Il garda tout de même une respiration lente d'un homme endormi. Les rôdeurs étaient entraînés à toutes les situations. Avant de montrer qu'ils étaient réveillés, il fallait qu'ils soient totalement réveillés, maître de leurs mouvements et conscient de ce qui les entouraient. C'est pour cette raison que les gardes croyaient que le jeune homme dormait toujours à poings fermés. Le garçon bougea très doucement ses membres pour savoir s'il était attaché. Ces mouvements infimes auraient pu être détectés par un rôdeur, ou au moins par un observateur attentif. Mais les gardes jouaient aux cartes en pensaient que le jeune homme dormirait au moins une à deux heures de plus.

Will sentit les sangles de cuir autour de ses épaules, de ses poignets, de ses cuisses et de ses chevilles. Avec douceur, il se déboîta le pouce et enleva une de ses mains des sangles. Il détacha lentement les autres attaches, tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruits. Une fois totalement libéré, Will remit son pouce en place et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule avant de se figer. Il était totalement nu. Il porta alors sa main à son cou et ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de garde.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait les quatre hommes en train de jouer aux cartes. En les observant, le jeune homme remarqua que le chef du groupe jetait un coup d'œil à sa cellule au début de chaque partie. Il lui fallait donc agir pendant la partie. Cependant, comme ils jouaient au poker, quand deux des quatre s'étaient couchés, leur attention déviait de la partie. Will devait donc quitter la cellule et la salle en moins de 40 secondes sinon les risques de se faire repérer dépassaient les 20 %. Le jeune homme regarda dans le reste de la salle et remarqua un uniforme propre pendu dans un coin. Même s'il était à l'opposé de la sortie, c'était idéal.

Will sourit et se tourna vers sa cellule. Il défit quelques sangles, au cas où. Il contempla la porte pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Un air de découragement apparu sur son visage. La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtre et les murs étaient trop épais. Quant à la serrure, elle était beaucoup trop résistante. S'il avait eu ses affaires, il aurait peut-être pu... Will secoua la tête et reprit un air déterminé. Halt lui avait dit, la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré : "Un homme est libre tant que son âme et libre. Et même si des murs te retiennent prisonnier, tant que tu te sens libre, tu trouveras toujours le moyen de te libérer mentalement et physiquement". Il n'avait jamais oublié cette phrase et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il était devenu un rôdeur.

Will se concentra de nouveau et ré-observa la porte. Son regard tomba sur les gongs. Bien qu'une plaque de métal les recouvre, il était facile de désolidariser la porte. En silence, Will s'attela à sa tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enlevé tous les caches et s'attaquait maintenant à soulever la porte. Mais celle-ci était trop lourde. Will se recula et observa son travail. Il lui faudrait un levier et un appui pour soulever la porte. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit les sangles posés sur la table. Une idée farfelue germa dans son esprit. Il attacha les sangles entre elles et passa l'anneau de celle du bout dans la poignée. Ensuite, il monta sur la table et entreprit d'enlever le faux plafond. Comme il était petit, il était sur la pointe des pieds et les bras tendus. Finalement, comme il l'espérait, derrière l'un des panneaux se trouvait un petit crochet.

Comme tous les rôdeurs, Will avait étudié la disposition des prisons "au cas où". Il se souvenait que toutes les vieilles cellules du poste de garde possédaient un crochet qui servait auparavant à attacher les prisonniers. Will alla chercher les sangles et essaya de les passer par le crochet. Il jura en silence devant se petite taille. Finalement, il joua les équilibristes et monta sur la table sur la plaque du faux plafond. Cette dernière craqua sous son poids, mais le jeune homme réussi tout de même à passer la sangle.

Il vérifia la solidité de l'ensemble. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux gardes, il tira sur la sangle. Grâce au crochet, le poids de la porte était moins important et Will réussi à la soulever de quelques millimètres. Il accrocha l'autre bout de la sangle au pied de la table qui était soudé au sol. Will se rapprocha alors des gongs et réussi à ouvrir la porte du mauvais côté sans que celle-ci grince. Le jeune homme attendit qu'une nouvelle partie soit commencée avant de sortir furtivement. Il attrapa le tas de vêtement et monta les escaliers. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il se retourna donc vers la porte et jura mentalement. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de refermer la porte. Il déposa ses affaires sur le sol et se précipita vers la cellule. Il la poussa doucement et s'allongea sur le sol.

Il frémit quand il vit l'un des soldats bouger sa chaise. De plus, le bruit du jeu s'était arrêté. Il passa en boucle dans sa tête l'une des phrases spéciales rôdeurs : "Fais confiance à ta cape". Ce proverbe peut par sembler idiot, mais il a sauvé la vie à de nombreux rôdeurs. Will était totalement immobile. Il savait que tant qu'il ne bougerait pas, il ne serait pas découvert. Cependant, comme il avait attiré l'attention des gardes, il préféra ne pas bouger pendant une dizaine de partie.

Enfin, il se redressa doucement et avança doucement vers la sortie. Il ramassa les affaires qu'il venait de voler et monta les escaliers. Il arriva dans un couloir. D'un côté, un chemin pour sortir. De l'autre, les toilettes. Will se dirigea vers ses dernières. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et entreprit de détailler le fruit de son larcin. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements, retroussant les jambes et les manches. Les chaussures étaient beaucoup trop grandes alors Will décida de rester en chaussettes. Le pantalon, taillé pour un homme de 100 kg, lui tombait sans cesse sur les chevilles. Il sortit alors la chemise de son pantalon et la laissa tomber sur son corps comme une tunique. Il passa la ceinture autour de sa taille pour retenir le pantalon et ne pas trop laisser bailler la chemise.

Une fois à peu près satisfait de sa tenue, il déposa le reste des vêtements dans le réservoir et referma le couvercle. Sans un bruit, il sortit des toilettes. Il s'avança dans le couloir et arrivé devant l'accueil, il s'arrêta net. S'il disparaissait, les rôdeurs seraient considérés comme coupable. Sans se faire remarquer, il passa devant la secrétaire et prit l'ascenseur. En déboîtant le clavier, il réussit à faire monter l'ascenseur sans le passe. Il arriva au dernier étage, les bureaux du baron Arald.

Will entra dans le bureau grâce à la clef cachée dans les racines d'un petit figuier. Cette clef, totalement méconnu du baron, avait été malencontreusement créé par les rôdeurs. Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau et se servit un verre d'eau. Il fouilla légèrement la salle jusqu'à trouver le sac. Ce sac contenait les affaires à donner aux enfants pauvres. Le baron Arald, grand humaniste, faisait beaucoup pour améliorer la vie des gens. Il était même parfois trop gentil... Will prit quelques affaires à sa taille et se changea. La bonne chose quand on est petit, c'est que l'on peut mettre les affaires des petits et des grands, se dit Will.

Le jeune homme alla alors vers l'ordinateur du baron et se connecta à sa session sans beaucoup de difficultés. Il se connecta au portail des rôdeurs et enclencha le son. À ce moment-là, la voix de Gilan retentit :

-Will, enfin !

-Que fais-tu dans mon bureau ? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Will leva la tête de son écran et remarqua la présence de plusieurs individus comme le baron Arald, le roi Duncan, mais aussi quelques journalistes et autres membres de l'armée. Will déglutit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La fin d'un stratagème totalement raté :

Will déglutit. Il ne pensait pas tomber aussi vite sur les personnalités. Et en plus, c'était faute à pas de chance car sa disparition n'était pas encore signalée. Il décida de prendre tout le monde de vitesse en disant :

-Je sais que la situation est étrange, mais je ne me suis pas enfui... J'ai simplement changé d'espace de détention... Et puis, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que je pouvais vous raconter... Sinon, votre majesté, comment allez-vous ?

Un flottement suivit ses paroles. Chacun, qu'ils soient ou non présent dans la pièce analysaient la situation. Finalement, le roi répondit :

-A part que je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule et qu'un prisonnier se trouve dans l'un des bureaux les plus sécurisés sans que personne ne soit au courant, tout va très bien.

-Comme j'allais prévenir les rôdeurs, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...

-C'est vrai qu'un secret connu par les rôdeurs est connu par le reste de la population, dit sarcastiquement le baron Arald

-Ce n'est pas que cette conversation me déplaît, mais comme nous pouvons tous discuter ensemble, pourquoi ne pas faire une réunion de crise maintenant ? Demanda la voix de Halt à travers les hauts parleurs

-A part le fait que vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation ? Pourquoi pas. Vous n'avez pas tenté d'assassiner le roi, répliqua un maréchal

-Maréchal Pétain, si nous avions voulu tuer le roi, il serait déjà mort. Sans vous offenser Duncan, répondit sur le même ton le meilleur rôdeur

-C'est vrai. Si j'avais ordonné l'ordre de tuer sa majesté, je l'aurais fait différemment. Soit discrètement, un peu de poison, un assassin... Soit en grande pompe, lors d'une de ses sorties, une balle lui faisant exploser la cervelle, ou une bombe chimique, ou encore... Expliqua Crowley

-J'apprécie ce genre de discussion, on voit que vous avez réfléchi à la chose, grinça des dents le roi

-J'énonce simplement des faits. Et vous savez que nous avons raison. Alors, je vous prierais de vous asseoir pour que nous commencions les négociations, énonça le commandant de l'ordre

Le roi soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. Rapidement, les autres personnages s'installèrent. Le débat commença enfin avec au départ l'explication du rôdeur Gilan :

-Il y a plusieurs mois, nous avons découvert qu'un groupe armée essayait de prendre le pouvoir. Finalement, après quelques recherches, nous sommes arrivés à déterminer le commanditaire. Il s'agit du seigneur Morgarath. L'homme qui a essayé d'assassiner le roi était un tueur à gage Bad Game. Nous avons réuni des preuves et...

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que le seigneur Morgarath est un traitre ? S'exclama l'un des hommes présents

-Bravo, vous avez compris. Et puis, si vous ne nous croyez pas, regarder les infos, il essaye de prendre le palais, répondit d'une voix moqueuse Halt

Un journaliste se précipita vers le poste et alluma les informations. Les protagonistes virent alors un groupe de soldats envahirent le palais, conduit par Morgarath lui-même. La voix de Crowley retentit à nouveau :

-Nous pouvons intervenir. Mais avant, nous voulons le rétablissement de nos statuts de rôdeurs, l'enlèvement du mandat d'arrestation, la libération immédiate de Will et des excuses publiques.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes même pas ? Soupira le roi, très bien, j'annule le mandat d'arrestation, je ne peux pas vous redonner votre statut, car vous l'aviez encore. Il me semble que Will est déjà plus ou moins libre et je ne pense pas vous devoir d'excuse.

-Ça ira pour le moment je pense, nous nous en occupons, répondit simplement Halt

Quelques instants plus tard, aux informations, une cinquantaine de silhouettes investirent le palais. En moins de dix minutes, les rôdeurs firent sortirent dû bâtiments les soldats. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Morgarath sortit à son tour, encadré par les rôdeurs Halt et Gilan. Le seigneur avait les cheveux en bataille et un œil au beurre noir. Les rôdeurs l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une voiture de course rouge écarlate, connu comme étant la voiture favorite du rôdeur Gilan. Les deux plus vieux montèrent dans la voiture tandis que Gilan la contourna pour se diriger vers la place conducteur. Avant de l'atteindre, il se fit aborder par un journaliste :

-Où emmenez-vous le seigneur Morgarath ? Et pourquoi a-t-il un énorme œil au beurre noir ?

-Nous emmenons ce criminel au roi, donc à la salle des gardes pour qu'il soit jugé dans les plus brefs délais, il eut un grand sourire, après, pour sa blessure, nous dirons simplement qu'il a dit bonjour à une table basse.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre et faisant fi des questions, Gilan monta dans la voiture et démarra le moteur qui rugit. Il partît à une allure bien supérieure à celle demandé.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, tous les soldats soutenant Morgarath furent arrêtés. Pas un seul n'en réchappa. Will retrouva avec joie les autres rôdeurs et pu enfin prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements confortables et convenable. Il put aussi dormir dans un véritable lit, sans être attaché ni drogué. Mais surtout, il retrouva sa dague. Le lendemain matin, les rôdeurs dont le visage était connu se rendirent au tribunal pour le jugement de Morgarath.

Dans le tribunal se tenait sur l'estrade le roi et sa fille, entourée de quatre rôdeurs encapuchonnés. Seul sur le banc d'accusation, le seigneur Morgarath. Sa trahison était considérée comme faisant partie du top 10. Le top 10 comprend tous les dix crimes qui sont jugés par le roi lui-même. Le criminel n'a pas d'avocat et sa peine est souvent capitale.

Dans l'assemblée se trouvait sur les premières rangées de droite des hauts gardés militaires tandis que sur le premier rang de gauche, les rôdeurs. Derrière eux se trouvait le service de diplomatie. Tous les autres spectateurs prenaient place derrière. La salle de tribunal se trouvait en plein milieu d'un parc et servait généralement comme salle de balle. Sa hauteur sous plafond est d'environ 15 mètres et possède une superficie d'environ 500 mètres carré. Un balcon surplombait la salle et les grandes baies vitrées étaient ouvertes. Soudain, le héraut frappa trois fois de son sceptre le sol et déclama :

-La séance du jour va pouvoir commencer !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La fin :

Dans la salle, le silence tomba. Pendant, quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Puis, le roi se leva. Il fit un pas en avant et déclara :

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour juger les crimes commis par le seigneur Morgarath. Celui-ci a accusé à tort les rôdeurs, nos protecteurs, d'avoir essayé de me tuer. De plus, il est le commendataire de ce meurtre ainsi que de celui de mon assaillant. Il a essayé de renverser le pouvoir par la force, sans consulter au préalable le peuple. Morgarath, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul à vous détester. D'autres essayeront et certains réussiront. Votre famille illégitime quittera le trône !

-Il se passera toujours la même chose. Tant que le roi sera bon, peu importe ses origines, les rôdeurs le soutiendront. Et jamais nous perdrons. Il en a toujours été ainsi et cela ne changera pas, dit calmement Will

-Gamin, tu es encore bien jeune. Rien ne perdure, lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse le seigneur Morgarath

-L'avenir nous le dira, mais vous ne serez pas là pour le voir. Avec les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare coupable pour vos multiples crimes. Votre sentence sera la peine capitale. Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée est contre cette décision, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

L'assemblée était silencieuse. Personne n'aimait le seigneur Morgarath et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait essayé de s'en prendre aux rôdeurs. Aux yeux de tous, cette peine était justifiée. De plus, même si certaines personnes soutenaient en secret le seigneur, s'opposer aussi ouvertement aux rôdeurs était la pire des choses à faire. Le roi soupira et appliqua la sentence d'une voix désolé :

-La mort t'attend.

Le roi descendit de l'estrade et tira l'épée qu'il portait au côté gauche. A Araluen, la peine de mort était abolie depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Cependant, comme les crimes faisant partie du top 10 étaient passible de mort, c'était au roi d'appliquer la sentence dans l'heure qui suivait le jugement, sinon le criminel était jugé comme libre.

En voyant l'épée, le seigneur Morgarath frémi. Pourtant et tout à son honneur, il regarda la mort en face. Les soldats apportèrent une souche d'arbre et le condamné posa sa tête dessus. Le roi leva son épée et appliqua la sentence.

Dans l'assemblée, les parents avaient caché le visage des enfants. Beaucoup étaient pale. L'atmosphère pesante se brisa légèrement quand le corps fut recouvert. Les gardes firent évacuer le tribunal. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que le roi, les rôdeurs et certains militaires. Les rôdeurs regardèrent encore un instant le corps et partirent.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, de nombreuses arrestations eurent lieu. Dans tout le pays, des antiroyalistes furent mis en prison. Dans les journaux mondiaux, les journalistes parlèrent de répression de la liberté d'expression par la force. Mais au royaume d'Araluen, le peuple trouvait cela tout à fait normal. Cela faisait partie de leur histoire et de leur mode de vie.

Environ un mois après les incidents, Will retourna en cours. Il se rassit au fond de la salle et ne sembla pas écouter le cours. Bien entendu, aucun professeur ne lui fit de remarque. Le jeune homme était un rôdeur et peut-être le meilleur de tous. L'obligation de terminer le lycée avait été décidé par le congrès international, pour empêcher les rôdeurs de devenir trop vite trop important. Bien entendu, Will avait déjà son bac depuis près de trois ans et son nom était connu dans le monde entier.

A la fin des cours, le rôdeur retrouva ses amis devant le lycée. Horace s'approcha de lui et lui mit une grande claque dans le dos en s'exclamant :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Will ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu revenais aujourd'hui !

-Revenir est un bien grand mot… Nous sommes officiellement en vacances d'été pour deux mois, précisa George

-Je suis moi aussi content de vous revoir. Je suis simplement revenu pour ne pas avoir marqué absent jusqu'en septembre, rigola Will

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sinon, ça vous dirais d'aller boire un verre ? Cela fait longtemps ! Demanda joyeusement Jenny

-Pourquoi pas ? Qui sait quand nous serons de nouveau occupés ? Répondit Alyss avec un grand sourire tout en fixant le jeune rôdeur

Ce dernier prit une expression de totale incompréhension totalement factice. Il entraina ses amis jusqu'au bar de la place. Ils bavardèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Will reçoive un message. Il le lu et dit à ses amis :

-Désolé, le devoir m'appelle !

Le jeune homme paya sa boisson et dit au revoir au groupe. Ils le regardèrent partir, ce demandant ce qui allait encore se passer. Mais aucun n'étaient inquiet. Will l'avait démontré une nouvelle fois, il avait une chance insolente et s'en sortait toujours. Et puis, les rôdeurs sont différents des autres hommes, ils vivent peut-être dans le même monde que les autres, mais pas dans le même univers. Un rôdeur resta toujours un rôdeur et il reviendra toujours.


End file.
